Third Dagger on the Tray
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: can Elena and the gang handle another Original? Kinsey, twin of Henrik was turned at 14, was it too much to young? probably. she spent years at Kol's side and was daggered with him. Her past with her favourite is shod in blood and clothed in darkness...is there any possibility she can find light after so long? this is what happens when there is three daggers on the tray. review
1. Allow me to Introduce myself

**I decided to do this because I'm bored and…well….I is a serious Original fangirl… (Oh please who isn't honestly?)**

**So I don't own Vampire Diaries.**

**Dis is a little thing that came to me when I should have been listening in Irish…*sigh***

* * *

"…Go ahead kill me; I know you'll do it when he brings that coffin." Stefan growled.

Klaus let him go pulled him up and shoved him.

"You really have given up haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the Ripper?"

Stefan shoved him back.

"…Elijah." Klaus said to his brother who had arrived in the room with Damon Salvatore and a woman holding a tray covered by a cloth. "Why haven't you left?"

"Well where are your manners brother, we forgot desert." Elijah ripped the cloth off the tray and there sat three daggers.

Klaus took a breath in. "What have you done?"

"What have you done? See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus we're doing this on my terms now…"

The Salvatore brothers watched two people enter the room.

A handsome male between the ages of twenty and twenty-two, about 6'2 in height with a lean, athletic build dark hair and eyes.

And a girl, a young teen, maybe fourteen or fifteen. With wavy/curly dark hair matching her brother and the same eyes as Elijah. With her pale features and were defined cheekbones she almost looked like an innocent pretty little girl and her arrival surprised the Salvatore brothers.

She was unlike any vampire they'd ever seen.

Klaus gasped and put his hands up in surrender. "Kol…Kinsey…"

"Long time brother." The female, Kinsey said. She zoomed over, grabbed her dagger and stuck it in his shoulder.

He hissed and moved from her, another male appearing before him. "Finn don't argh!" He shouted as Finn stuck a dagger through his hand he turned around to see his blond sister.

"Rebeckah…" Another dagger in his gut.

"This is for our mother." She twisted it one more time before removing it.

Klaus stumbled back and into the arms of Kol.

"You're free to go." Elijah told the Salvatore's who nodded and started to leave. "This is family business."

-LATER-

"I like what you've done with the new place Nik." Rebeckah told him, before picking up a vase and throwing it at a painting.

"I wanted it to be for all of us…" Klaus began.

"Is that why you stuck a dagger in our hearts?" Kinsey asked.

He sighed. "…a place we could all call home. A place where we could all be a family; none of us will ever have to be alone again." He told them, he sounded tortured but Kinsey had no sympathy for him.

"Well your right; none of us will be." Elijah said.

They siblings minus Klaus walked toward the exit of the room.

"You're staying behind." Finn announced.

"We're leaving you Nik right after I kill that doppelganger witch. Then you'll be alone. Always and forever." Rebeckah told him.

"If you run; I will hunt all of you down." Klaus growled.

Kol and Kinsey shared a side look.

"Then you'll become everything you hate. Our father." Elijah said.

"I'm the HYBRID! I can't be killed! I have nothing to fear from any of you!" He spat.

"You will when we have that coffin."

Klaus and Elijah glared at each other.

The door behind them opened.

Kinsey gave a small gasp. "Oh my..."

"Mother…." Rebeckah breathed.

The woman walked straight up to Klaus who was hyperventilating…strange he doesn't have to breathe right?

"Look at me!" She ordered.

Klaus looked like he was about to cry.

"Do you know why I'm here?" She asked him sharply.

"You're here to kill me." He whispered.

"Niklaus you are my son. And I am here to forgive you."

Kinsey looked up at Kol, poor kid was only five foot one and he was six two.

Esther turned to the rest of her children.

"I want us all to be a family again."

Rebeckah's eyes filled with tears and she hugged her mother; Finn following after.

Kinsey though was reluctant; her mother was killed by Nik, how the hell could she forgive him?

Despite how much Mikael scared his children, Kinsey was her father's daughter maybe that was why Klaus daggered her first before daggering Kol…

"Kol….s-should we…." She asked him quietly.

He looked down at his favourite sibling. "Honestly I don't know." He replied.

Eventually Esther turned to her two stand offish children.

She embraced Kol first. "Thank you for looking after her." Before turning to Kinsey.

Esther and Kinsey had never been close; not even as humans.

But suddenly Kinsey threw herself at her mother.

She was after all a girl who had been turned into this…this monster too young and had lost her mother almost straight after.

Of course she missed her.

It didn't mean she trusted her.

She detached herself from her mother and stood beside Kol again who looked down at her with one eyebrow raised. "Really darlin'?"

"Oh shut up." She hissed at him. "So." She turned to Klaus. "Looks like I' m staying. Which ones my room?" She asked the hybrid.

He gives a small chuckle. "Third door on the left."

"Fantastic. Now I've been technically dead for over a century so I'm going to bed." She announced.

Her room was big, old-fashioned and dark.

The walls were painted a rich dark purple.

There was a large dark mahogany coloured desk in the corner and a large black leather chair.

Book shelves coloured the same as the desk lined the walls as well as the other furniture in the room, the vanity, the mirror, the chest of drawers, the wardrobe and the bed…

Good lord the bed.

A large four poster, with black silk sheets and the large pillows were the same but the smaller pillows were a purple satin the same as the walls.

A weird looking flat contraption was on one of the walls.

"Okay Nik…you did good." She didn't check the drawers for nightclothes just fell onto the bed and fast asleep.

Jeez being dead takes a lot out of ya….

* * *

**So uh…no flames, tell me if u like it. I'm not good with first chapters….so if u like it tell me and I'm gonna start working on the second any way LOL! **

**Remember flames will be reported and deleted.**

**~ Adira no Skynar **


	2. I know all your tricks

**Thank u to those who followed and favourited and reviewed!**

**I'm forever grateful!**

**Still don't own anything**

**Kinsey's dress should come up with this.**

** stores/princess-with-sleeves-tea-length-with-black-lace-2012-wedding-gowns-babg009-shop-offer-1346053964, **

**^ Because I'm horrible at explaining how things look okay?**

* * *

-NEXT DAY-

"A ball…already? How long was I asleep?" She asked Elijah.

He sighed; honestly he looked like he didn't want to be bothered today.

"Okay…"

Rebeckah was already having her nails done while the boys got fitted for their suits.

Out of nowhere some compelled human appears offering to do her hair.

"Uh just pull it out of my face but leave my fringe and bangs please." She told her a little shy.

The woman nodded and got to work fixing the wavy locks until it was perfect.

"Rebeckah tell me how handsome I am." Kol told her looking in the mirror.

"Oh Kol you know I can't be compelled."

Finn chuckled.

"Kinsey?" Kol raised an eyebrow.

"Dashing brother, but you already knew that." She yawned.

The door flung open and Klaus came storming in.

"You went after Elena." He barked Rebeckah. "What is wrong with you?"

Kol cocked his head and Kinsey was suddenly standing behind him.

Elijah noticed this; honestly he was always fascinated with the relationship between Kinsey and Kol.

It really did surprise him how gentle this male could be with her.

"Here we go." Rebeckah said putting down her magazine.

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" He asked her.

"Again with the dagger threats?" Kol asked him. "Don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh go back to staring at yourself."

"And who are you, my father?" Kol asked him.

"No Kol; but you are in my house!" He barked.

"Then perhaps we should go outside?" Kinsey asked him as Kol stood up.

The three sized each other up before Esther walked in.

"Enough! Niklaus…come."

The duo that was Kol and Kinsey watched Klaus leave with their mother.

"My fight little one." Kol said looking down at the female.

"Seemed like fun, forgive me."

He ruffled her hair thus messing up her fringe.

"Oi! Watch the hair!"

Finn chuckled again.

-LATER-

"Um…Elijah, could you give me a hand?" Kinsey hissed sticking her head out her door as her brother walked past.

He frowned a little but nodded stepping into the room.

"Could you lace this up for me? Rebeckah is with Kol and if I go down there he's gonna tease me."

Elijah chuckled and nodded twirling his finger for her to spin around so he could lace it up. "Not going to ask our mother for help?"

"No…I'm worried she'll stick a dagger in my back."

"You too?" He asked her, Kinsey was always a smart one who saw through the lies Henrik often told her and the rest of the siblings.

But then again, maybe that was just a twin thing.

"Yeah…so…what do you think? I've never been one for big parties?" She asked him when he was done giving him a small spin.

The dress was white with a hint of coffee with a black sheer cover over the skirt.

It laced up the back by a coffee satin ribbon, a black rose lace design swept around the bodice and the see-through sleeves were made of lace.

Around her waist was a black band and more rose lace design streaming down at different lengths and swirls.

She wore a pair off black heels on her feet.

"Stunning sister. Now guests are arriving so let's go downstairs."

"Save me…" She mumbled.

"Ah there she is!" Kol announced as she arrived down the stairs.

"Shut it Kol…"

-BALL TIME!-

"So many humans, such a small town…so little time." Kinsey commented to Kol as she watched the people of Mystic Falls enter.

He chuckled. "And I spot the mayor…"

"With a Salvatore? Perhaps we should introduce ourselves?"

"Perhaps we should."

The duo crossed the marble flooring.

"Mayor Lockwood, we haven't formally met. Kol Mikaelson." The eldest introduced himself, taking her hand and kissing it. "And my I introduce the youngest of our family Kinsey." He said waving his hand with a flourish at his smaller companion.

They shook hands, a bright smile lighting up the females face.

"Hope your lovely town embraces us…" Kol began.

"Just as much as we intend to embrace it."

'These two are the double act from hell…' Damon thought.

"Damon Salvatore." He said cutting in and offering his hand to (as he thought) the least dangerous of the duo Kinsey. "Have we met?"

Kinsey raised her eyebrows for a spilt second. "We've met a lot of people." She admitted to Mayor Lockwood. "And you don't practically stand out."

"Excuse us." Kol said as the two walked away rather elegantly.

"That…child is an Original?" Mayor Lockwood hissed to Damon.

"Uh huh…looks like a princess and has probably drained a couple of princes through the years."

"This is boring me…" Kinsey said in a low sing-song voice to her brother a few minutes later.

Kol chuckles, "Me too sister…oh joy…Elijah wants us all up on the staircase."

"Yay…note the sarcasm."

But none the less they joined the rest of their siblings on the stairs.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know whenever our mother brings our family together like this; it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." Elijah explained.

'Save me…' Thought Kinsey.

"Tonight's is a centuries old waltz; so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner please join us in the ballroom."

The siblings walked back down towards the ballroom.

"You dancing?" Kol asked her.

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Elijah said ending up beside her. "May I?" He asked offering his sister his hand.

She looked at Kol first who nodded; so she took Elijah's hand.

"You taught me this waltz." Kinsey commented when the music first started.

He smiled and nodded. "So I did it seems."  
"Damon…who's the girl with Elijah?" Elena asked her partner.

"That…is five foot worth of trouble." He told her. "Another Original. Kinsey."

"Elijah mentioned her…once…that day." She nodded.

"Who's the blond with Klaus?" Kinsey asked Elijah.

"That. Is Caroline Forbes."

"A new vampire?"

"Correct. Katharina changed her."

"Never did like her…but then again you did." Kinsey commented.

Elijah chuckled. "Our mother…" He began suddenly serious.

"I don't trust her Elijah. As far as I am concerned last night that hug was a moment of weakness…she can go back to hell for all I care. Heck I'll send her there."

She was spun into Damon Salvatore's arms. "Oh joy…." She muttered.

"Oh look baby Mikaelson." He commented dryly.

"When you were in diapers I looked this good and I'll still look this good after you're staked." She told him.

"And when will that be?"

"Five minutes from now if you keep pushing your luck Mr Salvatore."

And she was spun again, this time to Klaus.

"Sister…"

"Brother…"

'Oh what a close relationship eh?'

"Was Damon Salvatore threatening you?"

"Stop acting like you give a damn Nik. I can look after myself."

He spun her then dipped his sister.

The dance finished and the two separated.

"Bad blood?" Elijah mumbled to her.

"My twin is dead, my other half is dead Elijah, you may not but I blame him. Do you know what it's like to lose a twin? It's like half your soul has been ripped away from you. I was drowned in grief when I was turned I never got to grieve and forget and forgive…I'm fourteen forever…so yes bad blood." She turned away from him and went back to Kol.

"Strong words sister." He commented.

"Blah, like I actually give a damn." She stated.

"Oh look. There's Rebeckah shall we?" He raised an eyebrow suddenly grinning.

Tonight was not the night for depressing subjects.

"We shall."

In minutes they were on either side of her.

"Where's your date?" Kinsey asked her.

"Flirting with his ex."

"You've changed Beckah…" Kol sighed.

"…Settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." Kinsey stated looking up at the blond.

"I'm not settling, I brought him here to kill him. He's Elena's friend, he dies she suffers but I've already been scolded. So I was hoping you two would help your sister out?"

"And spit right in the face of mothers rules?" The two said in unison, they shared a look, smirked and nodded to each other before lazily turning their head to Rebeckah.

"We're in."

Rebeckah smiled and walked off.

"About time we got to make our arrival known in this town; the right way of course." Kinsey stated.

He gave the slightest chuckle and nodded. "Drink?" He offered her his champagne glass.

"I'm under-age in this country and era apparently…give it."

Taking a sip of the drink she sighed. "Alcohol, a century in a box and you really learn to miss it." She stated handing it back to him.

Waiting for their sister started to become tedious and annoying.

Kol's impulsive instincts were kicking in.

And then the woman came up to them.

This woman had badly dyed blond hair, a round fat face and the reddish nose of someone who liked their sherry a little too much.

She was short, stout and round but her dress was large and ballooned around her in an explosion of peach satin with a massive bow on her ass, obviously something bought at the last minute…

"Hello!" She pretty much screeched into Kinsey's face. "I'm Beryl Butcher! My son Chad is your age! I'm sure you two would get on amazing! Just when are you starting school?"

'God her voice was so….annoying…was this woman of the twenty-first century? Dear god what was her son like?'

"Uh…I'm afraid I don't know. I receive my education at home since we had to move around a lot when I was young I know little to nothing about your educational systems…" Kinsey replied, her European accent, expensive dress, posture and manners were a massive difference to this….barbarian of a woman.

"WHAT?" She screamed. "But…but…but surely you need to go to SCHOOL? How else could you learn? Why did you move around so much?"

'Good god who let this woman in?' Kol thought.

"Uh…..um…a disagreement in the family led to me being bounced around from family member to family member."

Not a complete lie, as a human she had been in the care of her parents then she became a vampire (that being the disagreement) and she was left in Kol's care.

"Excuse us." Kol said leading his sister away.

"Dear lord…remind me to kill her later." Kinsey said as she faked being shaken. "I think I'm scarred for life…"

Kol laughed. "Now can we find Rebeckah?"

"Yes that would good…"

They did find her and pulled their blond sister aside.

"We're itching to kill something." Kol told her.

"What are we waiting for?"

"The mayor cornered me, give me fifteen minutes to lure Matt outside." She told them.

"Outside? What's wrong with here on the stairs? Make a spectucal of it." Kol smiled.

"I'm in." Kinsey said pointing up her hand.

"You sound like an idiot Kol, you too for agreeing Kinsey. Mother would kill you if you ruined her party….see you outside." She said before turning and leaving them.

-OUTSIDE-

"..Let's go back inside…I've got all the fresh air I need." Rebeckah told Matt before the couple headed back toward the house.

"Rebeckah is trifling with human emotion brother. She took away our kill…" Kinsey stated staring up at her brother.

He nodded. "I never thought I'd see the day….I need a drink."

She nodded as well. "Maybe I can try that…coke or whatever Elijah said."

-BACK INSIDE-

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen I'd like to thank you all for being apart of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Kinsey went to drink but a voice…_**the**_ voice, the voice who sounded like Henrik said '_**Drink that and I'll be seeing you soon sis**_.'

The second her mother looked away she spat it back into the glass.

The siblings pulled Rebeckah aside again.

This time, both were very ticked off.

"We were waiting outside for you." Kinsey said.

"Where's Matt?" Kol asked.

"About that, I changed my mind. I don't want to ruin Mothers night."

"Don't tell me you like this boy?" Kol hissed.

"What did he do? Give you five seconds of his attention? Don't be so predictable Rebeckah." Kinsey spat.

"You don't need to be rude about it; just leave him be okay?" Rebeckah spat at her sister before leaving the two of them.

"As you wish sister." They spoke together.

They looked at each other.

"Since when do we do as we're told?" Kinsey asked.

"We never have."

"Then why start now?"

-UPSTAIRS-

They coughed together as Matt was walking past causing him to pause and walk out onto the balcony.

He looked around, saw no one there and turned around again.

"Good evening. Rebeckah's friend; we haven't met." Kinsey said appearing behind him.

Matt straightened up, she looked small and innocent…but no Original was safe.

"Matt Donovan." He introduced himself and they shook hands, she was brightly smiling until it suddenly turned into a smirk.

"Kinsey Mikaelson." And she squeezed his hand, hearing the bones crack and break.

"Argh!" He groaned in pain, dropping to one knee.

"Hey, hey, hey easy on the hand. Guys a quarterback." The voice of Damon Salvatore reached her ears and her head snapped up.

She snarled him.

He ran at her and threw her over the balcony.

Kol came out of hiding and punched him, but Damon threw him away and jumped over the balcony.

He straddled Kinsey who struggled with his weight but the male managed to snap the Originals neck and the forever fourteen year old went limp.

Kol jumped down and landed beside him pushing the Salvatore off his favourite sibling.

"Damon!" Stefan said running out. "Are you crazy?"

Kol cradled the body of his sister, before laying her gently on the group, zooming up and grabbing Damon by the throat.

Damon pushed him off him and by that time all of the Original siblings had gathered on the front steps followed by Elena.

"Maybe a little…far be it for me to cause a problem." He snapped staring at Elena before walking away.

-ESTHER AND ELIJAH LATER-

"No violence that is all I asked! Kinsey, Kol and Rebeckah have disgraced our family tonight!" Esther shouted.

"It won't happen again Mother, though Kinsey is going to want revenge for snapping her neck and Kol takes great offence on her part when she's insulted or hurt…but I'll deal with it Mother." Elijah promised her.

Esther softened and walked toward her son touching his face. "Thank you Elijah. I wish the others were more like you."

Elijah looked surprised and touched before he left the room.

Finn stepped in after him closing the door.

"Are we alright to speak freely here?" Finn asked her.

"Y-Yes, the sage still burns." She told him taking out a large piece of parchment.

"You're not having second thoughts are you?" Finn asked her.

"Of course not. It's just Elijah…he's so moral and Kinsey she was so young…she lost everything and Kol, he had to step up and save her from herself…."

"You're doing the right thing Mother." Finn told her.

"You understand what this means don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight…will bind you altogether as one."

"I understand. When it is time; I will be ready to die." Finn promised.

"Then we must complete the link." Esther said standing up.

She took Finn's hand and cut it using a long thin dagger.

The blood fell onto the parchment, the names of her children were written onto the sheet of paper.

Esther clasped his hand and started to chant in Latin.

When she was done she stared down at it and gasped. "The link….Kinsey she's been left out…." She looked at Finn. "She knew…somehow she knew…"

-OUTSIDE THE ROOM-

A recovered Kinsey chuckled and stared at the small sack of burnt basil. "Burning sage privacy spell….burnt basil…the antidote…" She tossed the sack from one hand to the other. "Oh Mother….you should remember…I know all your tricks."

* * *

***DUN, DUN, DUN!***

**So did u like it?**

**Please Review! **


	3. Something Happened during that century

**Chapter 3 time!**

**I still don't own….**

* * *

"Really?" Elijah whispered.

Kinsey nodded. "Elijah…I hear him…Henrik. When something's gonna happen. He tells me to stop….he told me not to drink. Elijah when I was human you used to hold me when I had those nightmares of those people talking to me, people that were dead…Elijah what if I can talk to Henrik? What if I can see him again…ever since I was undaggered I can feel him almost…there." She put a hand over her dead heart.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know how hard it was for you Kinsey. And I know you never got to talk about it. But I am here if you need me…"

She grinned, a smile lighting up her face as she hugged her second favourite brother. "Thank you!" Before skipping off into the living room to Kol and Nik.

Her new clothes were much more comfortable, a pair of black skinny jeans and a button up slightly she-through black shirt and a pair of heeled lace up ankle boots with a turned down fur cuff, and she wore one of those dark hoodies with the white zip and white…things that make the hood tighter when you pull it.

So much better then that damn Victorian wear from before she was daggered.

The door opened and in walked Rebeckah.

"Well, well, well, there's our girl!" Kol said standing up and getting in her face.

She moved and he moved with her.

"Get out of my way Kol…"

"Out all night what a scandal! I trust you did better then that commoner…Matt was it?" Kol asked brightly.

Kinsey giggled; she was currently flicking through a book.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebeckah warned him.

Nik let a sly smile spread onto his face.

"Don't start Nik…" She groaned pushing past Kol.

"I'm bored." Kol proclaimed, falling onto the chair.

"Our sister is a strumpet…but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." He sighed.

Kinsey looked at her brother and turned her head to the side.

He winked and grinned at her.

"What're you waiting for, have at it….you two are more then able to cause havoc." Nik told them pointing to his brother and youngest sibling.

"I'm planning on spending the day getting to know the area, I don't like not knowing my surroundings…I might even introduce myself to a few of the locals." Kinsey told him.

"Really?" Kol asked.

She nodded.

He sighed. "It's no fun to go alone! Join me Nik!" He pressed as he now had no one to accompany him.

"It's the least you could do after sticking a dagger in my heart." He said acting the victim.

Nik sighed. "Okay. Why not? I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night what with the two of you trying to murder Rebeckah's date." He said standing up.

Kol stood up also but first looked at Kinsey. "Sure you'll be okay?" He asked.

"Kol, shut up and go."

He grinned and nodded.

"Yes please leave. This house has enough men rolling about in it." Rebeckah told them.

Kol turned around. "Just like you Beckah!" He told her grinning.

She threw her shoes at the wall beside him. "Good riddance both of you!"

Elijah and Rebeckah left the room together for a few moments. Elijah asking Rebeckah if she thought mother was acting strange.

Rebeckah of course denied which left Elijah even more suspicious.

-UPSTAIRS ESTHER AND FINN-

"We are still going through with the ritual." Esther explained.

"How can we if Kinsey has been left out?" He asked his mother.

"Kol and Kinsey's bond is very strong…I can draw on that to link them together so if Kol dies she goes too…"

-KINSEY-

Mystic Falls had changed greatly in a thousand years, places that she once played in were now shops and cafes.

It certainly was a magical place the twenty-first century…..

Too bad she hadn't been around to see the world evolve into this magical place.

-ELIJAH AND ELENA-

"I used to play in the caverns underneath us as a child, even when I grew older I'd still play catch with Kinsey and Henrik. Kinsey she was very fast. And flexible, handy with a blade too even though we never knew where she learnt it from. Father was highly against females handling weapons." He explained.

"Why would your mother turn her so young? I mean Kinsey had just lost her brother why make her suffer through that?" Elena asked.

"Mother and Kinsey never saw eye to eye. Mother was a witch and Kinsey showed potential but only in magic that could be used in battle or healing…mostly she used it to play tricks on Klaus."

"So Kinsey was a witch?" Elena asked.

"Honestly I don't know. She also used to complain about speaking to dead people. I worried about her with Kol. He was wild and uncontrollable and she was easily led."

"So why didn't you invite her to go with you, Klaus and Rebeckah?" Elena asked.

"Klaus and Kinsey would kill each other. She is her father's daughter no matter what. Even being a female and the youngest of our clan she was his heir. Everything she knew and knows now is because of Mikael. He fed her lies, told her Klaus got Henrik killed…."

Elena sighed. "So Kol was her only option…"

"No, I remember three centuries after we were turned Kol and Kinsey had a fight, a massive fight that made Kinsey run away. She usually did and would return hours later and they'd both apologize. She was still a sweet girl, even though she had done her fair share of killing…but this time she didn't return. Kol tracked us down and asked if she was with us….she wasn't. We found her about a century later, she was younger looking almost, arrogant…nothing could touch her, no one would dare go near her. Something happened that turned that little sweet girl into a psychopath we know today." Elijah sighed. "It wasn't the 'switch' she still had humanity but didn't care for it. She'd lost all respect for human life. Kol and Kinsey made up. And haven't left each other since."

-BACK WITH KINSEY-

A sharp pain in her chest and she leaned against the clutching her heart.

What the bloody hell?

First thought 'what the fuck?'

Second thought 'Mother up to her old tricks?'

Third thought…'KOL!'

The Mystic Grill wasn't far away and she rushed into the alleyway and saw Klaus pull the dagger out of Kol.

Damon Salvatore. She hissed and threw him against the wall. "Angering me is not wise darlin' you're threading on such thin ice right now…"

"Do it, it won't stop your mother from killing you." He hissed.

"What did you say about Mother?" Klaus asked walking toward the two.

"Impossible I didn't drink…." She snarled the last words slamming his head against the wall.

"You and Kol's bond is rather strong Baby Mikaelson. You didn't know I was friends with your Mommy? We have a lot in common; she hates you almost as much as I do."

She snarled again.

"Leave him." Elijah said appearing.

"What did she do? What did Mother do Elijah? _**I didn't drink**_!" Kinsey screamed at him.

Elijah pulled out his phone, walking over to Damon, "You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah said.

Damon looked up at the clock, "You said we had till after nine."

"I'm sure Rebeckah will want to start early. Kinsey let him go." She did and the Salvatore left.

"I'm gonna kill that bitch."

-ESTHERS RITUAL-

Fires lit up the clearing a star made of salt in the centre with Finn standing in the centre. He turned to Esther. "They're coming mother."

"No…it's too soon. The moon is not high enough. Go." Esther told Bonnie and Abby. "Quickly."

Out of the shadows walked Elijah, Klaus, Kol and Kinsey.

Their faces blazed with silent anger.

"My sons, my daughter. Come forward." She said to them.

Finn put his arm out. "Step aside mother." He told her.

"It's okay. They can't enter." She said walking into the centre of the star.

The fire blazed higher.

"That's lovely; we're stuck out here….while the favourite son plays sacrificial lamb." Kol snarled.

"Pathetic you are Finn."

He just stared at his brother.

"Be quiet Kol your brother knows virtue you could not even think of." Esther told her son.

"Whatever you think of us killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah stated.

"My only regret…is that I didn't let you die a thousand years ago."

"And I regret not sending you back to hell the moment that door opened two nights ago Mother." Kinsey spat the word.

"Enough! All this talk is boring me. Send this now Mother or I'll send you back to hell." Klaus told her.

"For a thousand years I was forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim. Suffered while you shed blood…even you Elijah with your claim to nobility you're no better…and Kinsey…what would your father say? He was always so proud of you and now…" She scrunched up her face in disgust. "All of you…you're a curse on this earth….stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life…I'm sorry. You've wasted your time."

Kinsey and Kol looked at each other.

"No…" Esther suddenly whispered. "Sisters do not abandon me!" the flames flared and rose higher, Esther falling backwards.

The Originals could stand the flame and turned their eyes away.

The flames suddenly died and the star was deserted, Esther and Finn were gone.

Kol and Kinsey looked at each other.

They had to get out of here.

And they had to go now.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Please review!**


	4. Denver

**Still don't own, Vampire Diaries belongs to its owners and I am not making a profit out of this if I was I'd be typing this from the Mediterranean am I in the Mediterranean? No I'm in a rather cold bedroom in Ireland. So obviously I don't own.**

**Got it?**

**Good. **

**Thank u for all the followers and reviewers!**

* * *

-MIKAELSON HOUSE-

"Where are Kol and Kinsey?" Rebeckah asked Klaus.

"Gone." He replied.

"Just like that?"

"Of course…isn't that what they always do?"

-KOL AND KINSEY-

"Who the hell taught you to drive you've been undaggered for barely a week?" Kinsey asked her brother. "And when did you get a car?" She asked as an after-thought.

"One you slept for about ten hours; I'm a fast learner and two, this is Nik's." He explained.

"You have got to be kidding me…" She chuckled. "So, where too brother?"

"Boston, Chicago, New York…Las Vegas.

"Ah Sin City…where we were daggered…" She sighed.

He sighed also; the daggering had been uncalled for.

"So sister…looks like we're on the road again!" He grinned suddenly, his face lightning up.

She smiled and nodded. "Indeed brother…and I swiped Nik's credit card." She said taking it out of her pocket and waving it in front of him.

"How did you do that?" Kol asked her amused.

"I pick-pocketed halfway across Italy and back brother. I can swipe a credit-card. Besides we're gonna need clothes."

"You didn't have to do that."

"I know, but it was fun." She admitted.

He grinned again.

-LAS VEGAS-

They soon found a penthouse apartment to their liking and compelled the landlord to give it to them free of charge.

It was large and the walls were made of glass giving an amazing view of the city.

"Home sweet home…for now." She groaned flopping onto a couch.

"Hm…"

"What's wrong?" Kol asked her.

"Nothing just thinking…"

He shrugged and went toward his new room.

She sighed. 'You're father was so proud of you….'

She then shook her head. Forget it Kinsey.

"You alright there Kinny?"

"Call me Kinny one more time and I'll rip your bits off." She warned him in a fake cheery voice over her shoulder.

He chuckled, and tossed…a school bag…at her.

"No, no, no, no, no! I am not going to school!" She yelped throwing it back.

"Actually yes you are. Cheer up Kinny, you get the teen experience!"

"Run." She warned him.

"Now Kinny darlin'…"

"Run…"

"Kinsey…" He looked worried now.

"I said run!"

And they were chasing each other at human speed around the apartment.

"Okay, how about this?" He offered. "We go into high school, you as fifteen and me as eighteen yeah? So that way we'll both be put through hell for a short while?"

Kinsey stopped. "Okay….I find out you skip out on my I'll rip your bits off."

"Again with threatening my man parts really Kinsey?"

"Yes."

He chuckled and picked her up from behind. "Kol you bastard!" She screamed as he swung her around.

"Relax darlin'…oof." He landed on his ass after being thrown over her shoulder.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Um…" He zoomed grabbed her throat and slammed her against the wall. "Kinsey Thistle Mikaelson. How the fuck did you do that?" He snarled veins appearing under his eyes.

She stood her ground and glared at him. "I just did." She shoved him away and the two siblings glared at each other.

If their siblings were here they would be shocked at the close relationship of their brother and sister crumbling before their eyes.

Even if it was until Kol sighed and growled one more time. "Sooner or later…"

"I know, you'll find out what I did that century and kick my ass for it. Boo-who I'm so scared."

She picked up her coat and stormed out.

Kol sat down and groaned running a hand through his hair.

"What the fuck are you finding Kinsey?"

-FINN AND ESTHER-

"So you know a way to get to Kinsey?" Esther asked the vampire in front of her who smirked.

"Of course, I ran with her for that century. I know all her dirty little secrets….but that doesn't mean I'll tell you them. I just want her back…..if you kill her siblings; find a way to leave her alive."

"And who sent her to you?" Finn asked.

"Well Mikael of course, Kinsey ran into him; he changed us…he sent her our way." He replied.

"Mikael?" Esther asked suddenly interested.

"I told you, I know all her dirty little secrets. I just want to see Kinsey again. I don't want her dead…I just want her back. We all do."

Esther sighed. "Thank you for our input…Mr…"

"Petrova, Maximo Petrova. It was an honour Esther." He kissed her hand and left them.

Finn and Esther stared at each other.

"A Petrova?"

"He must have been apart of the line Tatia's daughter started." Esther replied.

"Where the hell did Mikael find him?"

-KINSEY-

Las Vegas was full of drunken people to drain.

After the third victim she got a phone call.

"What Kol?" She asked letting the body drop as she walked away.

"Kinsey where are you?"

"Um…down town why?"

"Come home…I won't send you to school…" He offered.

"And?"

"I….won't pick you up like that again."

"And?"

"I won't pin you against a wall?"

"And?"

"You're really gonna make me say it?"

"Darling if you were in front of me right now I'd have you on your knees begging so say it Kol."

"I'm sorry…"

"Thank you! I'll be home in ten minutes!"

He sighed. "Fine, bye Kinny…" And hung up.

-DAYS PAST-

As days went by the novelty of being in Las Vegas wore off and Kol walked in more morning waking her up by throwing a glass of water over her head.

"What the fuck?" She screeched.

"Get up; we're going to Denver darlin'."

"Why?" She asked him still hacked off.

"Jeremy Gilbert is in residence there and Klaus wants us to watch over him, befriend him and all that…"

"Oh…okay…has he?"

"He knows you have his credit card." He nodded.

She grinned as they packed up their car before sitting into it.

"He doesn't know how you managed to get it." Kol informed her.

"Good."

"Kinsey…" He said suddenly serious.

"Yeah?" She sounded scared now."

"Finn's dead….that's why we're going to Denver as well…the Salvatore's they've got white oak stakes and their tracking down what their line is."

Kinsey stared up at him. "What?" Tears welled up in her eyes.

Finn, was dead?

She felt arms around her, lifting her into his lap; it took nearly a half an hour for tears to stop falling and for Kinsey to compose herself.

Kol watched her eyes shift from sad and crying to plain psychotic rage.

"They're dead." She promised herself more then him before looking up at her brother. "Right?"

He nodded. "Right."

"Let's go to Denver."

-HOURS LATER-

"Denver Colorado. Thank god." She groaned collapsing onto the couch of the apartment Klaus had ready for them.

"Get up little sister we have Baby Gilbert to find."

She groaned again. "Must we?"

"Yes darlin'." He pulled her up and she yawned.

"I don't wanna do this right now…"

"I do not care."

-SOME PARK-

"Gotcha. Baby Gilbert twelve o'clock." She pointed at the male who was playing with a large black Labrador.

"Aw! He has a doggie!" She grinned happily.

"Really?" Her older brother looked down at her.

"What? Nik paints pictures of horses and I'm not allowed fawn over dogs and puppies?" She asked him fake-outraged.

"Shut up and come on."

They walked over.

"Jeremy right?" Kol asked the male as Kinsey got down on one knee to rub the dog.

"Uh yeah…I'm new to town." He said.

"Yeah, you're living over just off West Campus right?"

"Uh yeah…I didn't know anyone knew me." Jeremy said.

"We make it our business to meet and greet the new people…and um sorry about my sister. She's a dog fanatic." Kol said pointing down at the girl.

"Shut up!" She said standing up.

"I'm Kinsey. And this pain in the rear is my brother Kol." They shook hands. "Welcome to Denver." The little female said.

"Thanks…so uh…want to get a coffee or something? I don't know a lot of people here."

"That's fine, in fact that's perfect. I could not live without my morning cup of coffee and somebody dragged me out of bed this morning and out the door before I could have it." Kinsey stated pointing up at her brother.

Jeremy grinned at her.

They settled in Starbucks with Kinsey groaning and muttering 'Thank God' when a caramel latte was placed in her hands.

She'd really gotten attached to the stuff.

Kol was regretting ever allowing Nik to introduce her to it the day of the ball when she was still sleepy.

"So where are you from?" Kol asked Jeremy, they knew all this already but sure social protocol and all that jazz.

"Virginia, a town called Mystic Falls. My sister still lives there." He explained.

"Why move here then?" Kinsey asked; what an amazing actress.

"My parents died a while back and then my aunt past so I felt like I needed to get out of there." He explained. "What about the two of you? Not often you see two British teens; especially a boy and a girl running around together…where I'm from fourteen year old girls don't hang out with their older brothers and vice versa." Jeremy said.

"Our dad died….our mother isn't dealing with it and I'm the only one under eighteen…she has some kind of problem and my twin past a while back with dad, car crash….so Kol here packed up my stuff and took me out of there." Kinsey told him.

"Oh…well cool. That was really good of you Kol." Jeremy said smiling at the male.

Kol smirked. "Well, couldn't let Kinny here on her own."

"Will you quit with the pet names?" She asked.

"No."

"See what I live with?" Kinsey asked Jeremy groaning.

Jeremy grinned. "Well I have to go, only get a while for lunch and I have to bring the dog back, he's my roommate's. But I'm going to the batting cages over by Westport if you want to come."

"Wouldn't miss it. See you tomorrow."

The Originals watched the male Gilbert leave.

"Too easy." Kinsey grinned sitting back.

"I agree."

* * *

**How did you like that?**


	5. Don't you worry child

**I do not own Vampire Diaries or the song Don't you worry Child.**

**For the song in this chapter I've changed it from 'girl and her' to 'boy and him…'**

* * *

-THAT NIGHT-

In Kinsey's room music blared, Kol had gone out to the bar down the road for a drink of both kinds while she had filled up in the bathrooms of Starbucks.

There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes  
In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne  
Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall  
I hear the sounds from the places where I was born

She sighed, why did this song remind her of her childhood?

She remembered being resented by Nik because Mikael always doted on her and never dared raise a hand to her but he beat Nik almost daily, he slapped Rebeckah when she displeased him, he had hit Elijah when he revealed his plans to marry Tatia, he had hit Finn and Kol, once Henrik but never Kinsey.

And Kinsey was the most defiant child he had….heck the girl could handle a blade better then Nik could… (How she learned was still a mystery)

And she was a GIRL.

Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That's where I had my first heart break  
I still remember how it all changed  
My father said  
Don't you worry, don't you worry child  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!

Maybe it was because Esther did enough hitting of Kinsey for the two of them?

It was like role reversal, usually Mikael would hit his children and Esther would ask him to stop…but when it came to Kinsey it was different story.

ESTHER would hit Kinsey and Mikael would order her to stop.

Honestly she wasn't that bothered when Esther died.

Don't you worry, don't you worry now  
Yeah!  
Ooh, ooh, ooh ooooh!  
See heaven's got a plan for you  
Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooooh!

Life as a vampire suited Kinsey well.

Unlike Rebeckah it suited her fantastically. She could be young and playful and immature forever.

Rebeckah had wanted to grow up, have kids, and grow old…

Men flocked to court her for her golden hair and blue eyes...

No one cared to look at Kinsey…

Not with Rebeckah….

She still remembered the villagers…."Isn't Rebeckah lovely?"

"Yes my son is rather infatuated with her…I must ask my husband to ask Mikael for permission to court her."

"My youngest son has grown rather fond of Kinsey though…"

"Kinsey?"

"Oh yes the youngest Mikaelson."

"Her? Whatever for…she is no Rebeckah...not much to look at."

It sickened her. Honestly it did…

There was a time, I met a boy of a different kind  
We ruled the world,  
Thought I'll never lose him out of sight, we were so young  
I think of him now and then  
Still hear the song, reminding me of a friend

It remained that way, she was going to turn fifteen in the summer, weeks before she gained immortality when she caught the eye of the blacksmiths youngest son, he was more skilled then his brothers…said to make some of the finest swords that came out of the Smiths.

He was already fifteen and was actually going to be sixteen in the autumn.

He did not wait for her birthday, he befriended her and walked with her when she was on errands for her mother or he would ride with her some days.

Just as the next verse started Kinsey turned off the music and groaned into her pillow.

She didn't even remember that boy's name…

Kinsey resented Rebeckah, Rebeckah was a classical beauty who was still called stunning in this day and age and what was Kinsey?

With her pale skin with that olive tint to it, her brown eyes and hair…

What was she compared to Rebeckah?

That century away from it all…

Oh that century…

Kinsey sighed.

You've a long day tomorrow girl just get some rest.

-NEXT MORNING BATTING CAGES-

"…Look can we do this later my friends just got here and yes Damon I actually have some. I'll call you when I'm done." Jeremy said kissing Elena's cheek.

"Uh Jer…" Elena began turning and freezing in horror.

"Hey guys." Jeremy said to the duo.

"Damon its Kol." She said in horror backing up.

Damon turned and was met by a wooden bat to the head which broke in half.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Jeremy shouted.

Kinsey appeared in front of Elena. "Hi!" She said in an overly-excited happy voice.

She had a sadistic smile on her face that unnerved Elena.

"Jeremy get back they're Originals!" She told him and he took a few steps back.

"What?" He asked.

Kinsey zoomed over to beside the bat rack. (**a/n I'm gonna call it that, I'm Irish we don't play baseball, we play GAA. Hurling, soccer, rugby and…various other things but not baseball**)

She looked up at Jeremy. "No hard feelings mate." She drawled. "But we're not buds." She told him.

Kol chose a bat from the rack. "You know I'll never get used to aluminium but at least it won't break."

He went to hit Damon but was met with the broken part of the first bat.

Kinsey gasped and turned but Damon was in front of her and snapped her neck.

"Did you kill them?" Jeremy asked.

"No. But it gave us a head-start."

-LATER-

Kinsey shot up gasping holding her neck and saw that Kol was still out.

'You can run Kinsey, find Max….find you're boys….find someone….Kol will be fine, he'll think the Salvatore's took you….'

She stood up and was about to when she sighed and looked behind her.

"You're gonna regret this…" She said to herself but looked down at Kol's body and groaned pulling the stake out of him.

He shot up a few moments later and stared at his sister.

"You are lucky you're my favourite brother." She said handing him his phone. "I talked to Nik, they've got white oak stakes and they're trying to find who they're descend from…and they're gonna wipe out the rest of the family. They're heading for Mary Contrary's home. So move your ass, because we have to stake a Groupie." She states.

He stands up and offers her a hand up.

She ignores it and stands by herself.

"You're in a great mood." He stated.

"Damon Salvatore has snapped my neck twice. I'm a thousand years old. He shouldn't be able to do that! So move your ass and let's get going."

He rolled his eyes.

They made it too Mary's house first.

"Hello…oh, Kinsey, Kol." She smiled a bit fake toward Kinsey but flirtatiously at Kol.

"Come in." She stated and they did.

Barely ten minutes in the door and Kol had managed to talk her into the bedroom and staked her.

In seconds after Kinsey heard the muffled scream she was leaning against the doorframe "And here's me thinking you'd screw her first." She commented.

"With my little sister two doors down?"

"Yes."

"Had her once…okay but not great."

She chuckled dryly. "Whatever. What now?" She asked bored.

"We wait."

-AN HOUR LATER-

They could hear Damon and Elena.

"A vampire hoarder…" Damon commented.

"Who was this Mary person?" Elena asked.

"Scary Mary really old, super creepy…"

"And how do you know her?"

"Elena…"

Elena chuckled dryly. "Course…"

"What I said creepy not ugly…"

Two minutes later they walked into the room and Damon flashed his flashlight over the corpse.

"Mary…." He commented.

"Quite contrary." Kol commented and Kinsey flicked the lights.

Kol was holding his bat sitting on a chair and Kinsey stood beside him resting on the arm rest.

He stood up and admired his handy work, Kinsey flicked through a book called Peter Pan lazily.

"Shame about Mary she used to be a blast….I don't quite know what happened." He stated.

Kinsey closed the book and sat on the chair, legs resting over the arm rest. "I feel the time spent with our family might have ruined her brother." She commented.

Damon frowned, Kinsey's tone wasn't the sadistic happy giggly tone he'd come to know, it was tired, bored and indifferent.

What was up with Baby Original?

Kol shrugged. "She was a bit of an Original groupie."

"And were you her favourite?" Elena asked.

"You mean did I turn her….I think I did, wait no maybe it was Rebeckah, but there was also a Klaus period….and let's not forget the Elijah affair."  
"And she told me she never wanted me to change her because I was a psychotic little girl. I **might** have changed her for laughs and giggles." Kinsey said standing up, walking toward Elena and smiled.

But the smile seemed tired.

"We spoke to our brother; we know you're trying to find out who you're descend from…." She turned her head to the side to look at Mary and smiled again. "Now you never will." She said.

"So!" Kol said tapping the bat off the ground twice. "Where did we leave off?" He slammed the bat into Damon's knee and he fell to the ground.

Kol brought it down onto his back a few times fracturing his spine.

"Elena…get out of here." Damon cried in pain.

She dashed for the door but suddenly Kinsey was in front of her.

"According to our brother…you're off limits, **please** don't test me." She told Elena sighing shoving her back until she fell and hit her head off the dresser.

Damon shot up hands around her neck. "Don't. Touch. Her."

Kinsey snarled and shoved him away from her and Kol let out a mocking laugh when Damon hit the floor.

"Oh dear, we've hit a nerve. Relax darling, we just want to be even. You snapped my baby sister's neck twice, you killed my brother and then you humiliated me."

He brought the bat down forcefully a few times breaking Damon's spine.

"There now we're even." He stated smiling.

Kinsey grinned.

I'm glad I stuck around.

* * *

**Yo, hi, so uh...obviously u've read the hints toward a group she ran with for a century. i need like two males and two females that were apart of the gang originally.**

**if u've got an idea send it to me and i'll get back to u.**

**thank u. **


	6. Hybrid numero dos? Oh boy

**OMG I AM SO SORRY! **** I have had like NO inspiration but now I think its back!**

**Omg I read a review and they decided the team name for our beloved two troublemakers was Team Konse! Love it! **

**Don't own!**

* * *

Kol had ran into an old lady friend he had turned from London and was currently eh you know….with his old fuck buddy so for now Kinsey wandered Chicago alone.

"Kinsey Mikaelson." A voice stated and the youngest Mikaelson turned.

"Maximo Petrova….how can you still be walking?"

"I just am. My friend our brothers are dead….but I have started…."  
"No Max…not this time." She walked closer to him and touched his cheek. "When I heard Lexi was dead I knew…..Jake is long gone, Adelaide has for less of a better word a mate we can't stand….Piper has vanished…Caine and Clara are gone. Max… I was never the same after Axel…and Soren of…of course….Soren." She shook her head trying to clear it of the demons that haunted it.

"Rebuild your family if you must but I cannot go with you….my family needs me. I thought about it….but I love my family, my brothers, my sister…."

"What am I to you then?"

She cradled his face in her hands. "You are my most treasured memory, my closest friend and my beloved brother….but looking at your face reminds me of him…..I'm strong enough for that…." She kissed his forehead. "Go brother. You've hung on to the thought of me for too long. Go make a family….teach them everything we knew and make sure they know who….they know who they're modelled after. Tell them you're stories pass on your wisdom and create the family you need. And if you ever need me I will be there."

He sighed and placed a hand over hers. "And you the same. Call me whenever sister and I will be there…and do something for me Kinsey."

"Yes?"

"Mend you're heart….Axel wound never want you to feel like this."

"Thank you Max."

"Be safe, be strong…."

"Look after yourself brother."

And he was gone.

Kinsey felt something wet slide down her cheek and she touched it.

A tear.

"Uh….." She took a deep breath. "Get over it Kinsey…."

She knew she never would.

She returned to the apartment Kol had compelled for them to find Kol staring into space.

"Kol?"

He turned his head and looked up at his baby sister. "He's gone….they….they….got Nik."  
"How? How could anybody bring down Nik?" She stumbled a bit then fell down beside him on the couch.

Niklaus and Kinsey were never close but they had their moments….he showed her how to write her name and read it back to him along with their siblings. She in return helped him prank Elijah.

He even taught her to ride a horse…..

Like he'd taught Kol, Rebeckah and Henrik as well….

"They're never going to stop." Kol stated.

"I know." She rests her head on his shoulder. "All I've ever wanted was family…. I wanted to learn to be a witch….I wanted to get married…eventually and see the Old World …."

"A witch? I thought you just had talent in causing hell then healing people."  
"Most new witches make feathers float I made the water in Henrik's goblet turn to mud just as he drank it. Plus I can still…lately feel it…"

"You can feel it?"

"Mostly I hear things you know. Henrik dead people…two nights before we were turned I made some feathers float….I was going to formally announce it to the family that night."

"How did mother know?"

"She walked in…." She sighed. "Lately I've been….trying more and more to make feathers float for lack of a better word…trying to see if it's anywhere inside me."

"And?" Kol asked staring at the youngest of the family.

She stared at the vase on the coffee table and it suddenly cracked and broke.

Koll's mouth dropped. "No way…."

"Kol….are you mad?"

"Mad? This is awesome! We've got two Hybrids in the family."

"One…Nik…"  
"Nik isn't dead he's just…it's hard to explain but Elijah's trying to get his body."

She sighed and nodded. "I hope he'll be okay."

"He'll be fine Baby Witch."

"Baby Witch?"

"Baby Mikaelson, baby witch."

She groaned and shook her head and smiled lightly. "Why'd you always make me feel better?"

"I'm awesome."

-A FEW MONTHS LATER-

"New hairstyle brother?" Kinsey asked as Kol walked in with nearing no gel in his hair allowing his bangs to fall onto his face parting in the middle.

"Says little miss hey look cool dip-dye Kol give me your credit card." He replied cheekily pulling at the chocolate dip-dyed dark reddish pink waves.

"Come on it's pretty awesome."

"I'll give you that."

And then Kinsey's phone started to ring.

"Oh it's Beckah." Baby Mikaelson stated answering the phone to her big sister.

"Hello big sister. What idiot un-daggered you and unleashed your rage?" Kinsey answered the phone as Kol drank his bourbon.

"How's my favourite hybrid?" Rebeckah asked her baby sister.

"Thriving thanks to the gift of grimories and one thousand years of watching other witches do my craft. Can I help you big sister?"

"I've a job for you and that one thousand year old child we call our brother Kol, Baby Hybrid."  
"Baby Mikaelson? Baby Witch? And now Baby Hybrid? I'm very insulted with these nicknames. I'm small it's not that funny. Please all of you get some new material." She told her twirling dip-dyed hair around her finger.

"What do you know of Silas?" She suddenly asked and she froze.

"Silas?" She choked out and Kol was suddenly beside her taking the phone.

"What?"

After a few minutes he hung up the phone. "What idiot is trying to raise Silas this time?"

"Elena Gilbert and her band of Merry-Idiots. Baby sister we're going home."

The witch-vampire hybrid smiled slightly. "Oh the joys."

-MYSTIC FALLS-

She walked behind her brother as he eye-fucked the Bennett witch.

When the witch turned the corner she shook her head. "Ew."

"Shut up Baby Sister." He replied kicking down the door.

"Who…" Shane began but stopped as Kinsey gave him the mother of all headaches.

"The witch is coming." Kol told her.

"Then get him and we'll go."

He smirked and picked up the professor and they flashed out and to the high school.

Kinsey opened the door to the library and popped her head in. "Big Sister? Oh wow… Kol check this out." She stated and her constant shadow peeked in behind her.

"Look at this." He stated taking in Elena, Caroline and Stefan all sitting at a round table obviously unable to leave due to compulsion.

"You're even worse then Klaus."

"Kol, Kinsey. Finally did you bring what I asked for?"

Kinsey moved her hand and the Professor Shane fell into the room crashing onto the floor with a magical force.

"Showing off Kinsey?" Rebeckah smiled.

"I'm relishing this. I really am….now I know how Nik felt when he broke the curse." She sighed happily as Kol picked Shane up roughly.

"You must be Shane." Rebeckah stated.

They went inside the janitors closest shoving Shane in first.

"Kol, Kinsey and Rebeckah Mikaelson. Three members of the Original family and one is one of their two Hybrids."

Kinsey and Kol shared a look it wasn't exactly common knowledge that Kinsey was now a hybrid.

Who the fuck did this guy know?

"…This is such a trip." He was mumbling to himself.

"Where's the cure?" Rebeckah stated.

"Compulsion won't work."

"Right we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way. Beat him until he tells you where to find it." Rebeckah told him before leaving.

"Baby sister...You begin darling."

She smirked. "Okay….I've a feeling I'm going to like this." She said and began….

"WHERE IS THE CURE?"

Kol dunked him under the water of the fish tank the janitor had for some reason in his closest.

Kinsey had finished her turn and was now watching her favourite brother torture the weirdo professor.

Hash-tag Team Mikaelson-Badasses for sure.

"Where is the cure?" He repeated bringing him up for air Rebeckah walked in.

He dumped him again and brought him up.

"You're human why do you want it anyway?" Rebeckah asked.

"That's the beauty of this you can have it I just want Silas."  
Kinsey's head snapped up and Kol let him go as his sister magically pushed him against the wall.

"NO!" Both Kol and Kinsey shouted.

"What do you know of Silas?" She growled.

"He's the world's first immortal being. Who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure and I want to free him."  
"No." Kol growled and dunked him under water again ripping him off the wall.

"STOP! He's no use to us dead!" Rebeckah shouted.

"Did you not hear him? Silas will kill us all sister." Kinsey shouted and the girl looked…afraid.

"Silas….does…not exist he is a fairytale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables."  
"You wish he was just a fairytale….but he's not." Kinsey stated.

"Silas is very real." Shane gasped out.

"I know where he's buried and soon I'll have the spell that wakes him.

"Wait a second you're lying!" Kol shouted.

""You can't get to him." Kinsey said.  
"Without his tombstone dozens to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me I know I've gone it."

"You're the one that had the council blown up." Rebeckah gasped.

"It was a noble sacrifice and temporary because once I raise Silas…Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf…."

And then Kol rammed the pipe into Shane's abdomen.

He fell down dead.

Kinsey sighed in relief and ran her hands down her face.

"You should be thanking me." Kol stated.

"You've killed my only chance in finding the cure."  
"Silas on the loose would be hell on earth trust us…" Kinsey stated. "Because we don't think you can handle it."

Kol took out a white oak stake and twirled it around.

"How'd you get that?"  
"Way too easily." Kinsey told her and they walked out.

Kinsey looked down….she remembered that cult all those years ago…

"Kol this can't happen….you that right…."  
"I know…."

"Kol I'm….I'm scared."

He turned to face her. "Listen little one I've taken care of you since mother sent that sword through you're stomach and I will look after you for all entirety we are a team. And Silas will not rise….."

She nodded slowly. "Always and Forever."

"Always and Forever." They bumped fists.

* * *

**SORRY 2 KEEP U ALL WAITING! So we've after getting some more insight in Kinsey's solo past….what u think?**


End file.
